1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to games and apparatus that simulate markets, and more particularly to a game and apparatus for simulating and predicting real and/or imaginary markets.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many games exist that simulate some part of real-world-like markets. Thus, for example, games such as Monopoly use fictitious properties and determine the value of the properties according to the rules of the game. Other games, such as fantasy baseball let players manage imaginary baseball teams based on the real-life performance of baseball players, and compete against one another using those players' statistics to score points. Yet other games allow players to guess the value of intangible items, such as real estate. While each of these games has its attraction, there is a disconnect between playing the game and the real world market it attempts to simulate.
There is currently no game that permits the players to interactively play a market-based game based on the value of high-value items using real or simulated market data. Such a game would be more compelling than other games, since it would more interactive and would more accurately simulate the real-world market.